


In Which Sex Pollen Made Them Do It

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Abed roleplay a sex pollen scenario in the Dreamatorium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sex Pollen Made Them Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiltedviolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedviolets/gifts).



> This is a sex pollen story. The characters do consent multiple times but as it is based in a trope that does have to do with losing inhibitions or feeling driven to disregard your inhibitions, I am leaving a warning for dub-con, just in case you're uncomfortable with anything like that!

The truth of the matter was, when Abed had proposed playing sex pollen in the Dreamatorium, Troy hadn't expected it to be quite this conflicting or, well, intense. But here they were, moments after accidentally inhaling alien pheremones while discovering a UFO in the deepest, darkest forests of Colorado, and suddenly despite the overwhelming fact that he should have been doing anything else, he now wanted nothing more than for Abed to violently and possessively fuck him right there on the floor.  
  
Abed looked over at him with slightly glazed eyes, and the feeling intensified as Abed ran his eyes down Troy's body hungrily. Troy could tell that, similar to how he was mentally undressing Abed over and over, Abed was doing the same to him. Judging from the way Abed's tongue was poking out of his mouth in concentration, Abed liked what he saw.   
  
But in this simulation, they were still just friends; they weren't together yet and Troy knew that he wasn’t supposed to want to change anything. So despite the thoughts running through his head (god yes, what he wouldn't give to smell the crook of Abed's neck, tongue at his pulse point until he felt his heart beating faster and faster, have his hands held above his head and his lips bitten until he cried out), he instead said, "Abed, come over here and look at this table- it looks like they do weird experiments on it."  
  
The table in question had all manner of bubbling liquids and curious sharp utensils on it, and Troy was pretty clear now on where exactly these sex pheremones were coming from because (this was such a huge mistake, leading Abed over here) the feelings of arousal, of possession and loss of control just intensified. Abed came over and his eyes opened as wide as Troy assumed they could. Troy swallowed nervously.  
  
"Are you feeling-" they asked at the same time, and then "Yeah. . ."  
  
"I wouldn't normally say so, but in the interest of preserving our friendship, I think we should have sex. Otherwise we're going to remember these pent up, powerful feelings forever, which would be terrible for our ease around each other," said Abed.  
  
"Yeah I agree for. . .ease," Troy said, not really hearing anything other than 'we should have sex.' "Can I-"  
  
Abed swallowed; his Adam's apple bobbed. "Please."  
  
Troy finally allowed the thoughts that he had been pushing to the back of his mind to overtake him. God he wanted to touch. . .everywhere. The two of them were pulled together like magnets and all of a sudden Troy was touching and being touched. It was completely overwhelming, this need; normally their sex was so sweet and mellow but here under the pollen- Abed growled like an animal into Troy's mouth and that about summed up the difference, really.

Troy and Abed were kissing more fiercely than they ever had, and Troy was pretty sure Abed was trying to fuck him solely with his tongue, which was ricocheting like a bullet in and out of Troy's mouth. Troy responded in kind, running his tongue along the ridged roof of his mouth and his teeth and his cheeks. He ran his fingers up Abed's shirt and scratched at Abed's back, hard. Abed squeaked in pleasure and pain and kissed somehow more furiously. Troy pulled away, breathless.  
  
"Table. We should. . .sex. . .table."  
  
He glared at all of the equipment on it and then, in a fit of sexual frenzy, shoved every piece of equipment off of the table and onto the floor. Hundreds of vials broke, skittering glass shards, sharp tools, and chemicals everywhere, and the fact that their sex was dangerous somehow made it even hotter, more animal. Abed pushed him onto the table. He breathed deeply into Troy's neck, and Troy threaded his fingers in Abed's hair, grasping and moaning as Abed sucked hickeys into his neck, and god if he wasn't harder than he'd ever been in his life. He pulled upwards to get Abed away.  
  
"I want to taste you too," he said. Abed nodded and now Troy was smelling, tasting- Abed was like the best dessert he'd ever had, he was like ice cream that's so good that you bite into it even though you know you shouldn't and-yes, he was biting Abed's neck hard by accident because it really was that good. Abed was thrusting into him now, practically bulging out of his jeans, and if Abed wasn't inside him in less than five minutes Troy was probably going to literally explode.  
  
"I need to get your clothes off  _now_ ," said Abed and Troy nodded vigorously.  
  
The way that Abed removed Troy's clothes was careless; he was pretty sure Abed ripped his tee shirt on its way over his head, and his zipper left a long scratch on his leg as Abed shucked off his pants and underwear in one unzip-and-tug movement that left his pants dangling off of his ankles. Troy was just as violent in his removal of Abed's clothes; Abed's shirt caught on his ear on the way off and Abed's pants likewise were dangling around his ankles but it didn't matter because Abed was  _naked_  and his body was the most beautiful thing Troy had ever seen.  
  
Abed pulled him back into a kiss, and their bodies were now completely and fully intertwined. He could feel Abed's hard cock rubbing against his own as Abed pulled his hair, and damn if Abed wasn't careful Troy was just going to come right there.  
  
"I need you inside of me," gasped Troy as Abed tilted his head back and bit right at his pulse point. Abed clamped his teeth down harder, leaving indents for sure, and moaned agreement into Troy's neck. Abed extracted lube and a condom from his pocket, and Troy was pretty sure that there was supposed to be a reason that Abed magically had them but the both of them were far too gone to care.

Abed squirted a lot of lube onto his fingers, and began stroking at Troy's entrance. He inserted a finger; the pressure was gorgeous and made Troy gasp. Abed thrusted his index finger in and out, all of his focus centered on fingerfucking Troy. He curved his finger and Troy felt Abed hit his prostate, which made the filling pressure feel even better.  
  
"Put in. . .two," gasped Troy, and now there were two fingers inside of him, stroking and curving and opening him wide. Without warning, Abed bobbed down and began sucking his dick too with quick, forceful bobs. Troy pulled at his hair and said, "I want to come with you inside of me."  
  
Abed nodded his head. He ripped open the condom with his teeth, pushed it on, lubed his dick, and then pushed into Troy, who pulled him into a kiss, feeling heady now from the pheremones that just kept infecting him more and more and from the feeling of connection Abed brought him. God he had wanted this for such a long time. As Abed thrusted into him, Troy kissed all the places he had missed the first time around, biting his chin and his ear, thrusting his tongue in and out forcefully like Abed had done at the beginning. His hands were everywhere stroking his chest and his stomach, but they settled on Abed's ass, encouraging him to thrust harder, more. Abed reached down to stroke Troy's cock with long, drawn out strokes, smearing his pre-cum all over his dick. Troy was nearly tipping over the edge and then Abed bit the corner of his mouth and it was all over. Moments later, Abed stiffened up and cried out and then flopped heavily on top of him. The both of them breathed hard for a while before Abed pulled out of Troy.  
  
"Render. . .dreamatorium," said Abed, and then they were on the floor, intertwined and dazed.  
  
"That was. . .really awesome," said Troy.  
  
"Yeah it was just like that comic with that. . .thing. . .a plant lady. . . and. . .I am broken. That broke me," said Abed, his voice muffled as he spoke into Troy's neck.  
  
The both of them giggled on top of each other for a long time.


End file.
